ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cillian Darcy (Film)
Cillian Darcy is an upcoming 2017 French/British/Russian/American animated action/adventure comedy superhero thriller direct-to-video film. In the film, Lorcan is an outcast until he must save the world form an rising dictator known as "Gerry Mcstraw". The ending shows the prequel of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures series, making it along with Cillian Darcy Beyond: Joy of Sect the first two movies of the entire series. Plot A young Lorcan Darcy discovers his second personality known as the Accursed One. His family goes on a family trip to the woods and mysteriously left him behind with Principal Amanda Waller to cure him. Years later, The mayor of Carlow, Mayor Wilson (David Tennant) orders District Attorney Max Williams(Ryan Reynolds) and Police Commissioner Alex Powers (Matt Smith) to increase police activity and combat crime in preparation for the town's festival. Mob boss Maximilian Williams (Jared Leto), who has already been targeted by his own brother, discovers his mistress Melanie (Billie Piper) involved with his second-in-command, Gerry Mcstraw (Don Gilet). With the help of corrupt police lieutenant Dawn Williams (Henry Cavill), Maxi sets up Gerry to be murdered during a raid at the Axis Chemicals plant. In Super Hero High, Lorcan Darcy (Richard Whisker), is an school outcast who's been watched by Harley Quinn (Tara Strong), She's acted like a big sister to him. One day, Lorcan's came in class late, But every superheroes were waiting to get revenge on him by forcing him to save the day.. During the ensuing shootout, Mcstraw kills Dawn, after which Lorcan suddenly appears. The two struggle in a fight, and discovers a mutation acid. A stray bullet hits an electrical switchboard, and a live cable falls into a vat of chemicals, which blow up under the catwalk where Gerry's been mutated and Lorcan is accidentally knocked into a vat of chemical waste and is presumed dead. Everyone in Super Hero High discovers his presumed death and held a funeral, Harley felt sorry for protecting him. In the Alley, Lorcan's survived and discovered that he's been transformed, He looked at his reflection in the puddle, He discovers that he's the Accursed One again but everyone discovers that his evil shenanigans are behind him and discover that he has power absorption and can fly. While flying in the skies of America, he sees all six kids are in the Biggest Trouble Ever, so he decided to crash the hearing the next day. Mayor Fitzhugh and Principal Waller discovers that he's still alive. He introduce himself as Cillian Darcy, the boy who's no longer the Accured One. He done his own Game Show called Whose Voice is That which one of his voice skills, (Will Ryan from DAGames). Everyone loved his comedic skill. Mayor Fitzhugh gains his anger towards Cillian because he now have superpowers, he tells his boss, Gerry Mcstraw who later survived the explosion and been mutated into a human/lizard/crocodile hybird, He reveals his evil plot for World Domination. Cillian practice his flight and everyone discovers his powers, He continue his journey by deciding to return to his childhood home in Carlow Ireland. He discovers that the people look at him, they didn't boo him, they instead cheer for his kindness. Mayor Wilson's felt welcome to see Cillian/Lorcan again after a long time. Cillian discovers that everyone is preparing for the Worldwide National Festival and decided to go. Back at Super Hero High, Batgirl discovers that Lorcan is still alive. The girls have decided to go to Ireland to retrive him. On the the glorious day in Carlow, Cillian looks at the People, He really missed his hometown so much and decided to find his family but then, his freedom ends until he saw Wonder Woman and the girls arrival to bring him back, He ran towards the wall by absorbed Neon to run on walls. He decided to venture to another city on the day of the festival. Cast Transcript Main Article: Cillian Darcy (Film)/Transcript ''Main Article: Cillian Darcy (Film)/Trailer & TV Spot Transcripts '' Credits Click here Sequel The Medieval Journey Trivia *This film is following the prequel of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures series. Category:Computer-animated Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superhero movie Category:Thriller Category:Comedy Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:My Little Pony Category:Animaniacs Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Arkham Series Category:Suicide Squad Category:Injustice Category:Recess Category:The Simpsons Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Episodes Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:PG